


death bleeds purple

by Melokho



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Mentions of past abuse, Quadruple Drabble, nonconsensual blood drinking, vampire!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melokho/pseuds/Melokho
Summary: You promised him! He trusts you and you promised him!





	death bleeds purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lagerstatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagerstatte/gifts).

The door to the train compartment next to theirs closes with a heavy thud and Gladio drops down onto the seat next to him seconds later. "Still no luck."

"Dude, what did you expect after laying into him like that!"

"Try again in an hour. He will need to regain his strength. He has to eat."

"Feed," Gladio corrects him like so many other times. Ignis can't see him roll his eyes but knows it's happening. 

"He's not a beast, Gladio."

"Aren't they all?"

Ignis feels his eyes' seek out his neck and discreetly adjusts the collar of his shirt.

* * *

They send Prompto after Gladio is rebuffed once again. Ignis is rightfully apologetic about the whole thing but Prompto's voice barely wavers. "It's fine, truly. It's what friend do, right?"

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to. Please know that when we agree to let you come along we did so with no expectations. It's not your duty."

Gladio puts a hand on his shoulder, thumb conveniently close to the scar. "It's not yours either, Iggy. Stop beating yourself up over it!"

If only he could.

It's turns out to be moot anyway. In the end Noct rejects Prompto as well.

* * *

They hear the whole argument through the thin compartment walls. Gladio, loud, unrestrained, and angry. Noctis, quieter but sharper, more dangerous and no less angry.

"Just say it, then. You want him. And only him. Say it, coward!"

"So what, if I do?"

"You promised him! He trusts you and you promised him! And for good reason. Or did you forget?"

Ignis' hand clenches on top of his lap. He doesn't realize until Prompto places a hand on his. Breathy, more air than words, Ignis says, "I can do it, if he wants. If he asks, I can... I can..."

* * *

Noctis doesn't ask. He's been starving for days, can barely string three words together; he's desperate. His fangs sink into Ignis' skin before he even has the chance to panic. He is pierced just above the spot where Noct's father constantly availing himself of Ignis' blood already left a permanent mark.

And it hurts.

Noct holds him pinned down to the bed with supernatural strength as he drains him of life force. Even if struggling was an option, he is soon too weak to even make the attempt.

And hurts, and hurts... 

More so in his heart than anywhere else.


End file.
